supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Gould Classic 2013/transcript
This is the transcript for the Mike Gould Classic 2013 event in Toronto, Ontario, on March 30, 2013. First Half Joan Hart and Jiroemon Kimura start singing together the song "Mike Gould Classic 2013". *'Melissa Joan Hart': I can't tell you how much money did they raise. They have to be in seperate teams together. *'Jiroemon Kimura': Melissa, can we start travelling? *'Melissa Joan Hart': Yes, Jiroemon Kimura, our world's oldest person alive. *'Jiroemon Kimura': We have arrived at the event, earlier before Allen Ford and the other season 1 and 2 contestants. Second Half *'Shawn Johnson': Is the song The Inside Job by Misao Okawa? *'Viktor Ahn': No Shawn. The Inside Job is by Nicki Minaj, Allen Ford, him and the dead Koto Okubo. *'Sabrina Bryan': But who's Koto Okubo? *'Viktor Ahn': She died on Kirstie Alley's 62nd birthday at early just hours before the show started. *'All Plan B': Let's start! Go Plan B! Go Plan B! *'All Power': Let's go Power! Team Power! *'Slovakia': Is Germany back? *'Germany': Not yet from the bathroom. *'Kirstie Alley': But I don't know; however the club loses. *'All Season 1': Let's go! *'Toad': Allen Ford from Ottawa, Ontario? *'Toadette': Well I got my shot over the money and I fish up the Toads and the money belongs to Plan B. *'All of Germany': The show is better over the weeks. Unseeded teams beat the Germans sometime. *'Viktor Ahn': Did the oldest living woman Okubo suffered heart failure at the time of death? *'Sabrina Bryan, Salamence': No she suffered pneumonia at the time of her death. We are mad that Elsie Thompson had heart failure. *'Gilles Marini, Shawn Johnson and Melissa Rycroft': We can't believe a man aged 115 is at the event but what's the name? *'Pamela Anderson': Kimura born 4 April 1897? *'Allen Ford': Good guess but that's Dina Manfredini's birth date. I guess Koto Okubo. *'Melissa Joan Hart': Koto Okubo is not a man. Jiroemon Kimura is expect Okubo is a woman. entire cast of BATC season 1 watches the 2013 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg and then talks again *'Joey Fatone': When is the unknown Priscilla Presley's birthday? *'Kirstie Alley': Somewhere between 19 April 1897 and 19 April 1987. *'Ina Meschik': Maria Sharapova was born April 19, 1987. *'Kristi Yamaguchi': 19 April 1897? *'Brooke Burke': Yes. And I can't believe that the OLP was just a f**k. *'Season 1 Cast': Is Houston cancelled by the BATC sponsor? *'Season 2 Cast': No. *'Ina Meschik': How about the 2012 Stock Car Corrida do Milhao? *'Serbia': Yes, but we retired after eight laps. That's not so nice for BATC. Kirilenko of Team Ukraine arrives late. There was a qualifying tournament. Azumarill and Sceptile won the draw by the virtue of finishing higher than Croatia. *'Sceptile': 31 December 1973? *'Azumarill': Go a year ahead. 31 December 1974. And for Sceptile, BATC season 1 is shuffling the birth dates, how about 10 May 1976? *'Froslass': 10 May 1975 is not a good birthdate if your team is from Africa. *'Sceptile': Go back a year. 1975 is the best idea, because we have Sweden and the Czech Republic that also own that date. *'Salamence': And we determine the BATC season 1 birth dates. Our favourite out of the 42 is January 26, 1976. That was when France was born. Sorry August 24, 1976, for Iran. *'Season 2s': Not May 18, 1984? *'Salamence': That's Simon Pagenaud's. *'Season 2s': July 22, 1980? *'Salamence': Scott Dixon was born but he lost in playoff to Allen Ford. *'Season 2s': May 11, 1975? *'Salamence': That's a day after one of our contestants. *'Season 2s': We are thinking about May 23, 1982? *'Salamence': Still a day after. Third Half returns to the Arm Melter after missing last week due to racing in St Petersburg in IndyCar *'Season 1 contestants': We all go to Barber next week. The previous week we went to St Pete, the opener. *'Gilles Marini': We have to go to Barber, Alabama, a road course, Season 1. It pretends to be the best weather we can see there. *'Netherlands': Let's go to NASCAR! We want to have Will Power! *'Froslass': This German feeling... This feels like Germany will finish in the top five in the IndyCar Standings. *'Pamela Anderson': I am ahead of you right now, Froslass. *'All season 2s': The podium for St. Pete was Anderson, Ohno, and Andretti. *'Season 1s': The St. Pete podium had Castroneves, not Ohno. *'Sceptile and Azumarill': Season Ones! You're late! The season ones can't go to Poland next week. We all have IndyCar next week and then a travel to Florida. *'Season 2s': Can we go to Italy next week? *'Salamence': Season 1 can't go. IndyCar next week. *'Beedrilll': Salamence, can we go to NASCAR next week? *'Salamence': Beedrill! Season 1s aren't allowed to leave IndyCar during race weekends. *'Season 1s': I'm glad, your honesty, Beedrill. Anton Ohno was looking around the place for Germany's Froslass *'Froslass': The Japanese player Ohno kept searching around for Birdo or Yoshi. *'Olga Fatkulina': Lap Ohno! He's very lost. *'Season 1s': Galvantula has found him! The Russian who finished third in St. Pete behind DWTS season 5 stars Mathison and Castroneves. Armwrestling Tournament Category:Ontario Armwrestling Category:Transcripts